


Year Of the Virus

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Series: Natsume Week [2]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Natsume Takashi Protection Squad, Natsume Takashi's Terrible Childhood, Tumblr: Natsume Week 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: A collection of prompts for Natsume Week of 2020 ( AKA The Year Of the Virus). Are they unreasonably late? Definitely. Am I going to write them anyway? Yes. Yes I am.
Relationships: Fujiwara Shigeru/Fujiwara Touko, Natsume Takashi & Everyone
Series: Natsume Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984501
Kudos: 13





	Year Of the Virus

Takashi is a wanderer. 

It's in his nature, at this point- he's never been (wanted) anywhere long enough to put down roots when he was younger, so now that he's in Hitoyoshi, where he has the choice to stay-

He has no idea what to do. 

He wants to stay with these people who accept him so readily, wants to stay and bask in their warm kindness like a reptile, but.

He is so afraid. Afraid that certain youkai might've followed him here, afraid that the youkai could hurt his precious people, and most of all-

He's afraid they'll reject him. 

The people of Hitoyoshi have been so very kind to him- logically he knows they wouldn't suddenly reject him if he told them the truth of his vision, but the scars from his childhood still linger.

Because there were other people, early on, who were kind at first.

Takashi is used to rejection. Youkai are cruel in their persistence, just as humans are cruel in their indifference (and/or scorn). 

Takashi is used to rejection. 

He wants so badly to stay and be loved, but...

It would be so much kinder if he left before his precious people could cast him out themselves...right? 


End file.
